STILL
by Rainbow Kimchi
Summary: CHAP 4 UP! "I SAW YOU! Wait for me, ok? I'll come to u! RIGHT NOW!" "Kalo sama aku, cinta bisa dipaksa kok, Kyung." ucap Chanyeol kalem. "Malah aku punya banyak cara untuk memaksa, cinta atau tidak cinta...". -aku cinta kamu. Sekarang. Mudah-mudahan sampai nanti.- chanbaek hunhan kaisoo! GS! Remake Novel Esti Kinasih.
1. Chapter 1

Remake by Esti Kinasih

"STILL..."

_Aku mencintaimu, sekarang, mudah-mudahan sampai nanti_

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo and other.

Prolog.

Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai...

Tiga orang namja bersahabat karib yang sangat mencintai gunung. Saking cintanya, mereka selalu menghabiskan setiap hari libur dan setiap waktu luang dengan melakukan pendakian atau kegiatan-kegiatan lain yang berhubung dengan tempat-tempat tinggi itu.

Sayangnya, ketiganya juga berpendapat bahwa gunung adalah dunia yang mutlak milik namja. Sama sekali terlarang untuk yeoja. Karenanya ketiga namja itu tidak pernah bersedia melibatkan yeoja-yeoja mereka dalam kegiatan itu. Satu kali pun!

Luhan, Yeoja Chingu Sehun, sudah lama melancarkan protes keras atas sikap itu. Bukan saja mereka jadi jarang bersama kenyataan ada satu sisi dari Sehun yang tidak di pahaminya. Satu sisi yang justru paling dominan. Namun protesnya tidak pernah mendapatkan tanggapan. Sehun tetap tidak bersedia tuk melibatkannya.

Luhan yang pada dasarnya berjiwa pemberontak dan nekat, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerobos masuk ke dunia Sehun itu. Dengan paksa!

Orang pertama yang diajaknya membicarakan itu sudah jelas Baekhyun, sahabatnya sejak awal masuk Senior High School. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun selalu mendukung segala sepak terjang Luhan, meskipun kali ini rencana Luhan itu membahayakan dirinya.

Baekhyun adalah Yeoja Chingu Chanyeol. Mereka menjadi kekasih karena terpaksa. Karena selalu bersama sejak hari pertama masuk SHS, Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian, karena itu ia selalu melibatkan Baekhyun setiap kali dia berkumpul dengan Sehun cs. Akibatnya, sahabatnya itu kemudian jadi target seorang Park Chanyeol.

Dengan cara licik, sahabat Sehun yang punya sederat mantan itu berhasil memaksa Baekhyun untuk menjadi Yeoja Chingunya yang teranyar. Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menolong banyak, karena Chanyeol terkenal nekat. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sejak awal sudah menjaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya karena reputasi Chanyeol yang terkenal buruk, justru membuat namja itu semakin bernafsu menjadikan yeoja itu kekasih terbarunya.

Fakta bahwa statusnya bukan jomblo, alias punya Yeoja, sama sekali bukan masalah. Chanyeol langsung mendepak Yeoja chingunya yang bernama Kim Yejin, begitu di depannya ada target baru yang jauh lebih menantang.

Bagi Baekhyun, mendukung rencana Luhan berarti menghadapi Chanyeol. Dan itu benar-benar akan jadi urusan gawat. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan Luhan dan Baekhyun sehubungan dengan rencana untuk menerobos paksa dunia Sehun cs tersebut adalah menghasut Kyungsoo agar satu paham.

Kyungsoo, yang bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo, adalah yeoja chingu Kai. Yeoja ini berdarah biru karena lahir dalam keluarga _Chaebol_ Korea Selatan yang keras, yang masih menganut pola pikir sisa-sisa jaman feodal. Menurut Kyungsoo, namja adalah namja dan yeoja adalah yeoja, dengan batas-batasan yang sangat jelas. Selama ini Kyungsoo sangat mendukung sikap Sehun cs, bahwa gunung memang dunia milik kaum Adam. Sikap Kyungsoo ini turut memengaruhi terhambatnya protes yang di lancarkan Luhan.

Usaha Baekhyun dan Luhan gagal. Kyungsoo tetap kekeuh. Kyungsoo justru berpendapat bahwa Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah melewati batas. Kedua yeoja itu dikhotbahinya panjang-panjang, dengan cara yang jelas-jelas menyalahkannya. Soal batasan antara namja dan yeoja. Kodrat alami antara namja dan yeoja. Kodrat alami masing-masing gender. Apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Jelas saja itu membuat Luhan bertambah jengkel.

Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung menemui Heechul, yeoja teman sekelasnya satu SHS dulu. Heechul terkenal jahil, suka membuat onar, dan punya banyak akal. Heechul langsung setuju untuk membantu. Tidak diduga, yeoja itu berhasil menemukan satu rahasia yang selama ini di sembunyikan Kai rapat-rapat, bahkan dari Chanyeol dan Sehun. Berbulan-bulan Kai ternyata punya Yeoja Chingu lain selain Kyungsoo.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Heechul langsung mendatangi kampus Baekhyun dan Luhan, tentu saja dengan berpura-punya tidak mengenal keduanya, dan membongkar fakta itu di depan hidung Kai. Semuanya terkejut, terlebih lagi Kyungsoo. Yeoja ningrat itu sakit hati dan seketika berpihak kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk melawan Sehun cs. Bertiga mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa yeoja juga sanggup menaklukan gunung. Bahkan tanpa bantuan namja.

Luhan segera menemui Yongguk, yang juga bersama Heechul pernah sekelas dengannya di bangku SHS. Luhan meminta bantuan karena Yongguk juga hobi naik gunung dan keluar masuk hutan. Yongguk dan tim nya yang berjumlah 6 orang bersedia membantu. Luhan cs benar-benar buta soal gunung, karena itu Yongguk lah yang menyusun strategi bagaimana cara menantang Sehun cs untuk kemudian mengalahkan mereka.

Atas perinta Yongguk, di satu hari Sabtu Luhan cs menyusul Sehun cs yang berada di satu lokasi base camp pendakian, untuk melontarkan tantangan kebut gunung. Tantangan tersebut jelas mengejutkan ketiga namja itu. Terlebih saat ternyata Luhan cs, lewat jalur yang berbeda, berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan tiba di puncak lebih dulu.

Sehun cs curiga ada pihak lain yang telah membantu Luhan cs. Soalnya, sangat tidak mungkin tiga orang yeoja yang amat awam gunung yang baru pertama kali melakukan pendakian berhasil mengalahkan mereka yang telah berhasil mempunyai jam terbang cowok itu berusahan mencari tahu siapa yang telah mem-backup Luhan cs dalam kebut gunung itu. Ketiganya amat sangat yakin ada dalang yang telah mengatur sekaligus menggerakkan dari balik layar.

Cara ketiga namja itu mencari tahu membuat suasana jadi memanas. Sehun terkejut mendapati kenyataan bahwa Luhan bisa berubah menjadi lawah yang tangguh. Pertengkaran mereka tak terelakkan. Setelah melewati pertengkaran sengit yang di warnai adu minum bir, Sehun-Luhan akhirnya bubar!

Kyungsoo berubah jadi gadis yang pemberontak. Keluarganya gusar dan mereka menyalahkan Kai atas perubahan sikap dan perilaku Kyungsoo yang drastis itu, yang telah melanggar tata karma dan nilai-nilai moral dari keluarganya. Kai tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Kyungsoo sekarang kini menjauh darinya dan berdiri di sebelah Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Dibanding kedua sahabatnya yang berada dalam situasi kacau, marah, bingung, juga kaget, Chanyeol yang paling tenang dan justru menganggap saat itulah momen-momen yang sangat menyenangkan. Ini pertama kalinya dia punya cewe yang menunjukan rasa tidak suka terhadap dirinya dengan begitu terang-terangan, juga berani melawan. Keinginan Chanyeol untun menundukan Baekhyun lebih karena dia merasa tertantang untuk menjadikan yeoja itu benar-benar miliknya, bukan lagi karena kekalahan dalam kebut gunung.

Situasi yang dihadapi Baekhyun benar-benar runyam, karena Chanyeol memang bukan tandingannya. Seperti yang telah diperkirakan, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menundukan Baekhyun dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan yeoja itu seumur hidupnya.

Luhan tidak sampai hati melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang jadi begitu tertekan. Setelah berunding dengan Yongguk cs, Luhan akhirnya mengajukan tantangan perang terbuka sebagai solusi untuk mengakhiri pertikaian itu. Tantangan itu segera di jawab oleh Sehun cs.

Kembali Yongguk cs yang jadi kelimpungan, karena perang terbuka yang di ajukan Sehun cs adalah pendakian bersama! Namun mereka tidak bisa mundur. Terpaksa Yongguk menggembleng Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan olah fisik gila-gilaan. Selain itu, Yongguk dan ke lima temannya juga menyusun strategi untuk dapat meloloskan kedua yeoja itu, tidak perlu sampai menang, tapi paling tidak mampu bertahan sampai perang terbuka dia hentikan. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak disertakan karena fisiknya tidak memungkinkan.

Yongguk cs merencanakan perang terbuka itu hanya akan berlangsung selama dua jam, karena hanya disitu sampai batas stamina Luhan dan Baekhyun. Perang itu akan di hentikan dengan cara melukai salah satu dari Sehun cs, dengan luka yang kira kira sanggup membuat perang terhenti.c

Diluar dugaan, Yongguk cs ternyata gagal menghentikan perang terbuka itu. Walaupun Daehyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol terluka, luka itu tidak cukup parah hingga perang tetap berlanjut. Luhan tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Yongguk cs telah gagal, akhirnya terpaksa menggunakan rencana cadangan yang di susunnya berdua Baekhyun tanpa memberitahu Yongguk cs.

Di satu lokasi tempat terdapat sebuah batu oval besar, Luhan minta waktu sebentar dengan alasan memenuhi panggilan alam, diajaknya Baekhyun ke balik batu besar itu. Keduanya segera berganti pakaian yang telah disiapkan, kemudian melompat ke atas batu besar. Sehun cs seketika terpengarah melihat penampilan terbaru kedua lawan mereka.

Celana lapangan kedua yeoja itu yang gedombrangan telah berganti dengan jins biru ketat sebatas pinggul dan kaus yang di pakai keduanya benar-benar membuat mata Sehun cs melotot maksimal. Kaus yang dipakai Luhan dan Baekhyun berbentuk seperti jala nelayan, berlubang-lubang, dengan diameter yang bisa di pastikan hanya hiu dan paus yang tidak bisa lolos. Kau jala itu nyaris tidak menyembunyikan apapun di baliknya. Semua terlihat amat jelas dan kontras karena warna kaus yang sehitam jelaga. Perut-perut pusar bertindik, serta bra hitam!

Bra hitam berpotongan sangat rendah yang membuat mulut-mulut Sehun cs terngaga dan tidak lagi sanggup bicara, menatap apa yang tidak tertampung oleh cup nya yang minimalis! Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung blingsatan dan kalang kabut. Dengan marah keduanya meminta agar yeoja chingunya mengenakan jaket. Namun kedua yeoja itu tegas menolak. Mereka baru bersedia kembali menutup tubuh hanya apabila Sehun cs mengaku kalah.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bersedia mengaku kalah, meskipun empat orang pendaki tak di duga melintas dan turur menikmati keindahan tubuh Luhan dan Baekhyun. Akibatnya, Sehun dan Chanyeol berkelahi dengan empat pendaki yang beruntung itu. Sementara Kai, karena Kyungsoo tidak ada, memilih abstain dan menikmati tubuh-tubuh indah yang tagak di atas batu besar itu.

Ketika Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak juga bersedia mengaku sebahai pihak yang kalah, Luhan mengancam akan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya untuk memancing sekelompok pendaki yang sedang berkemah tidak jauh agar datang, kemudian yeoja itu benar-benar membuktikan ancamnnya. Dia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Seketika Sehun dan Chanyeol menyerah, ketika kemudian dari kejauhan terdengar suara orang-orang berlarian turun. Dengan menahan marah keduanya menuruti apa yang di perintahkan Luhan. Keduanya menandatangani "Surat Pernyataan Pengakuan Kesalahan" yang berisi keterangan bahwa telah terjadi pendakian bersama antar Tim namja (nama lengkap Sehun cs tertera) dan tim yeoja (nama lengkap Luhan cs juga tertera), dan pendakian itu berakhir dengan kekalahan tim namja.

Luhan juga mengancam, apabila Sehun cs melakukan tindakan yang membuat dirinya atau salah satu dari kedua temannya tidak senang, maka fotokopi surat pernyataan itu akan langsung di sebarkan di kampus.

Setelah itu dengan senyum puas dan ekspresi penuh kemenangan, Luhan dan Baekhyun mengenakan jaket masing-masing. Keduanya tetap bertahan di atas batu besar dan baru berani melompat turun setelah sekelompok pendaki yang berlarian turun itu sampai di depan mereka. Dengan licik, Luhan membuat Sehun cs tidak berkutik akhirnya terpaksa turun bersama kelompok pendaki itu. Agar dirinya dan Baekhyun selamat sampai di base camp, Luhan sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Sehun cs. Tidak mau dekat-dekat.

Luhan berfikir kira-kira apa masalah yang akan terjadi setelah kejadian ini...

Tbc.

Hayooooo aku kembali dengan FF remake novel "Still" karya Esti Kinasih. Gatau iseng aja abis sahur hehehe ohiya ini baru prolog, kalau yang minat banyak aku bakal lanjut kok. Ini bakal nyeritain satu satu masalah tentang mereka. Dan sekiranya di Prolog ini akar dari masalah mereka. Ohiya bakal fokus ke Chanbaek kok. Huhuhu soalnya aku Chanbaek hard shipper.

Okdeh gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Remake by Esti Kinasih

"STILL..."

_Aku mencintaimu, sekarang, mudah-mudahan sampai nanti._

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo and other.

_Maaf buat reader yang sedikit bingung, soalnya di novel nya juga begitu kok. Jadi prolog itu bukan menceritakan bagaimana ff ini tapi menceritakan tentang asal masalah yang bakal ada di ff ini. Dan makasih buat yang udah review._

BAB I

_Amarah itu mematikan hati. Dan melukai. Menutup maaf, dan menciptakan benci._

Sehun tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah dilakukan Luhan saat kebut gunung itu. Luhan berdiri diatas batu besar, dan memperlihatkan apa yang menurut Sehun seharusnya hanya jadi miliknya sendiri.

Tapi kalaupun Luhan berpikir itu boleh dan sah saja terjadi-apalagi itu tubuh yeoja itu sendiri- Sehun merasa dirinyalah yang berhak pertama kali melihatnya. Sendiri. Bukannya menyaksikannya bersama-sama kedua sahabatnya, ditambah empat namja lain yang saat itu sangat beruntung memperoleh pencerahan agar melintas di lokasi!

Peristiwa itu benar-benar telah menghantam Sehun. Saat di menyadari, kini matanya tidak bisa lagi menatap Luhan dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya . Sehun sadar, ternyata Luhan sanggup melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang tidak terduga.

Luhan memang manis, keras kepala, smart, dan nekat. Hal-hal yang membuat Sehun tertarik. Namun ternyata ada yang luput dari penglihatan Sehun dan baru terbuka belakangan ini.

_Yeoja itu tangguh!_

Sehun tidak bisa lagi memeluknya tanpa merasa ada sepuluh jari berkuku yang siap mencakarnya. Tidak bisa lagi menatapnya tanpa mengabaikan setiap saat yeoja itu bisa berubah menjadi lawannya. Dan itu membuat Sehun tanpa sadar jadi bersikap waspada setiap kali Luhan bersamanya.

Kemarahan Sehun makin memuncak saat mendapati bagaimana sorot mata Chanyeol dan Kai setiap kali memandang Luhan. Meskipun keduanya terlihat wajar, Sehun tahu pasti apa yang sedang berputar dalam tempurung kepala mereka masing-masing.

Luhan yang berdiri tegak di atas batu besar. Angkuh dan menantang. Dan... transparan.

"Sialan" Sehun mendera geram. Kembali dadanya bergolak hebat. Selalu, setiap kali peristiwa itu teringat.

"Sialan" Sehun mendesis lagi. Kali ini ditutupnya ke dua matanya perlahan. Sebesar apapun kemarahan ini, dirinya tetap merasa tak berdaya. Bukan karena status Chanyeol dan Kai yang notabane adalah sahabatnya, tapi karena dirinya sadar, sekalipun mata-mata itu di buatnya buta, tetap tidak akan bisa menghapus apa yang terlanjur terekam di dalam kepala, apalagi menghentikan imajinasi gila.

"SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN!" Sehun berteriak keras. Diraihnya setumpuk buku dari atas meja, lalu sekuat tenaga dilemparnya ke dinding. Buku-buku itu membentur dinding dengan keras dan berjatuhan ke lantai dengan bunyi berdebam. Diiringi teriakan Sehun yang menggelegar.

"ARRRRGGGGH"

...

Perang itu berlanjut. Namun hanya Luhan yang benar-benar bisa merasakan derapnya. Bergemuruh di bawah permukaan yang terlihat tenang. Dia bisa menangkap rasa asing itu. Ada yang salah. Yang tidak terbaca. Tidak terpahami. Karenanya dia ciptakan permainan. Berharap akhirnya akan tahu dan mengerti.

Dan Sehun mengikuti permainan itu. Permainan yang di ciptakan Luhan. Babak demi babak. Dengan "api" yang ditekan jauh-jauh di dalam dada. Jauh-jauh dan kuat-kuat.

Marah, sedih, kaget, dan sakit!

Tundukan yeoja itu sekarang, kemudian...lepaskan.

...

Luhan tidak mau bertele-tele. Dia tahu, cara untuk secepatnya mengetahui apa rasa asing yang dia rasakan terhadap Sehun adalah dengan cara membuat namja itu marah. Kemarahan akan mengeluarkan semua yang tersimpan rapat di dalam hati, bahkan pikiran.

Dan cara yang di lakukan Luhan cukup kelewatan, kalau tidak mau di bilang merendahkan. Dia jadikan Sehun petugas delivery order. Untuk apa saja. Pizza, fried chiken, dubboki, Ramen, majalah, tabloid, bahkan pembalut.

Beberapa kali Luhan bahkan sengaja memesan suatu dari lokal yang jauh dari posisi Sehun pada saat namja itu menelponnya, atau pada saat dia mengontak namja itu. Semakin kelewatan permintaannya, akan semakin kenes dan manja cara Luhan mengutarakannya. Luhan tahu pasti, memang itu cara yang harus dilakukan kalau mau keinginannya dipenuhi.

Kalau kebetulan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo main keruamh Luhan saat malam minggu, dan Sehun juga datang bersama Chanyeol dan Kai, kedua sobatnya itu akan menjadi saksi penghinaan yang sedang di alami Sehun.

Sehun yang berdiri diam, menunggu Okonomiyaki pesana Luhan selesai dibuatkan. Sehun dengan tabloid gosip di tangan. Sehun menggabungkan diri di dalam antrian panjang sebuah konter donat. Sehun berdiri kebungungan di depan sebuah konter konsmetik, dan banyak kejadian lagi.

Pemandangan itu membuat Chanyeol dan Kai nelangsa. Keduanya bahkan seperti tidak lagi mengenali Sehun. Namun Sehun tak ingin dicegah.

"Lo tunggu aja di mobil. Nggak usah ikut turun", kata Sehun saat Chanyeol mengikuti nya.

"Surat pernyataan itu ya, yang udah bikin lo jadi begini? Pasrah di bawah kaki Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya" tandas Sehun, dengan rasa jengkel yang di tekan. "Lo mau salinan tu kertas nyebar di kampus? Bisa hancur reputasi kita."

Sengaja Sehun membiarkan dugaan itu, karena dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan penyebab yang sebenarnya, yaitu ingin sekali dicucinya otak kedua sahabatnya itu. Tidak seluruhnya. Cukup pada bagian yang menyimpan memori saat Luhan memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh atasnya.

"Ada apa sih Lu?" Baekhyun yang juga heran melihat keanehan itu, suatu hari akhirny bertanya .

"Gue ngerasa ada yang aneh sama Sehun." Jawab Luhan.

"Apaan?"

"Itu dia. Gua nggak tau. Makanya gue lagi nyari tahu."

"Sehun kayaknya kesel banget tadi. Cuman nggak dia kasih liat aja."

"Baguslah. Emang itu tujuan gue."

Dan di satu hari minggu, saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada di rumah Luhan, akhirnya tujuan Luhan tercapai. Permintaannya agar Sehun membelikan satu jenis makanan yang memang jadi favoritnya para yeoja, yaitu rujak (ceritanya di korea ada rujak)-dengan catatan tambahan : mangga mudanya yang buanyakkkkk-akhirnya menghabiskan pertahanan Sehun.

Permintaan itu membuat Sehun harus menahan diri saat ajhuma penjual rujak yang di datanginya menatap dengan sorot mata tajam dan mencela.

"Udah berapa bulan?" tanya si ajhuma sambil meracik sambal.

Sesaat Sehun jadi bingung. "Apanya?" tanyanya bodoh. Dan ketika sadar apa yang dimaksud, di jawabnya juga pertanyaan itu. Kepalang basah.

"Oh, tujuh bulan."

Ibu itu melirik sekilas. Dengan sorot mata yang semakin mencela.

"Sebentar lagi jadi Ayah dong."

Sehun tersenyum datar. "Yaaaa...begitulah."

"Kamu pasti masih sekolah..."

"Betul."

Mendadak ajhuma penjual itu meradang.

"Orang tua susah-susah cari uang, banting tulang siang-malem, Cuma untuk anak-anak yang nggak tau diri. Nggak tau terimakasih. Dasar anak-anak sekarang. Banyak yang durhaka!"

Chanyeol dan Kai yang menunggu di mobil tapi masih bisa mendengar percakapan itu, jadi menghela nafas bersamaan. Mereka kasihan melihat Sehun. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Sehun, karena selama ini semua order datang padanya dari Luhan. Tidak pernah dari Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo.

Tak lama Sehun kembali dengan bungkusan rujak di tangannya. Dari raut mukanya terlihat jelas cowok itu marah, juga malu.

"Tau gitu gua nggak beli rujaknya!" makinya.

Dan peristiwa itulah yang membuat pertahanan Sehun akhirnya mencapai klimaks.

Tbc.

Chap 1 update. Nih aku update cepet karena pada bingung di prolog hehehe trus disini aku bakal nampilin masalah satu-satu dulu. Tenang disini tetep main pair Chanbaek kok. Trus yang nanya Kaisoo, sebetulnya mereka ga putus kok. Kemaren ceritanya kayak mancing aja biar Kyungsoo mau ikut rencana nya si Luhan. Okedeh cuap cuapnya.

Gomawo! Ditunggu reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Remake by Esti Kinasih

"STILL..."

_Aku mencintaimu, sekarang, mudah-mudahan sampai nanti._

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo and other.

_Bab I sama Bab II masih nyeritain HunHan ya, soalnya HunHan juga berperan penting nantinya buat Chanbaek. Dan maaf buat yang nungguin Chanbaek, tenang Bab depan bakal Full Chanbaek kok._

**BAB II**

Sebelum berangkat kuliah, Sehun mampir ke rumah teman sekelasnya di SMA yang sekarang tercatat sebagai mahasiswa Fakultas Taknik Mesin.

"Tempat lo pasti kosong kan jam segitu?"

"Ne." Jackson mengangguk, sambil mengulurkan kunci kepada Sehun.

"Gomawo, Jack." Sehun menepuk bahu kokoh temannya yang diketahui mengikuti UKM/Ekstrakulikuler matrial art di kampusnya itu, lalu berdiri meninggalkan Jackson. Jackson menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya, karena Sehun tidak mengatakan alasannya dengan jelas kenapa memerlukan rumah termpat dirinya dan beberapa temannya mengontrak. Sehun tersenyum, sama sekali tidak berminat menjawab ke ingintahuan Jackson.

"Ntar kalo lo balik, gue jamin Tv lo, juga MP4 player sama komputer, masih ada."

Jakson tertawa.

"Oke, deh. Gua nggak pengen tau."

"Thanks." Sehun tersenyum lagi, balik badan dan pergi.

...

Jam satu tepat, dosen statistik menghentikan kuliahnya. Sesaat setelah dosen itu melewati ambang pintu, ada lengan terulur dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Hei jalan yuk?" bisik Sehun.

Luhan menoleh dan menetapnya heran. Entah kenapa, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Senyum Sehun, dan cara Sehun menatapnya.

"Kemana siang-siang gini? Panas banget, lagi."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan dibantunya Luhan membereskan diktat-diktat dan alat tulisnya.

"Duh...manisnya," Bisik Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menahan senyum.

"Pasti ada maunya." Kyungsoo balas berbisik. Ganti Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Okee." Ucap Sehun begitu selesai. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kami duluan, ya. Chanyeol sebentar lagi kesini, Baek."

Sekali lagi Sehun tersenyum lebar, lalu menggandeng Luhan keluar.

Luhan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Di tatap nya kedua temannya sambil mengangkat bagu, tanda tidak mengerti.

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa yang di maksud Sehun dengan "Jalan" adalah pergi ke sebuah rumah yang lokasi nya tak jauh dari kampus. Dan tidak ada orang di rumah itu. Dari perabotnya, rumah itu tampaknya di huni oleh beberapa mahasiswa.

"Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Luhan heran.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dikuncinya pintu itu lalu di kantonginya kunci itu.

"Ngapain ke sini, Hun?" Luhan mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia heran karena saat berbalik didapatinya Sehun tengah bersandar di pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Dari cara namja itu menatapnya, Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang membuat Sehun menjadi semakin asing di matanya.

"Gimana rasanya, dapat pengakuan kalo badan kamu seksi? Hmmmm?" Sehun tersenyum membuat perasaan Luhan jadi tidak enak.

"Mworago?" tanyanya bingung.

"Gimana rasannya jadi objek imajinasi? Bangga pastinya, ya?" Sehun meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Kasih aku kebanggaan juga dong. Supaya aku bisa bilang, minimal ke Chanyeol dan Kai, 'Empat namja sialan itu terpaksa kita lupakan, kalian berdua cuma ngeliat sebatas itu aja, kan? Karena gue namja chingunya, jelas gue mendapat kehormatan untuk ngeliat lebiiiiih dari itu!' Betul ga?"

Luhan tersentak. Ia sadar sekarang, apa yang menjadi sumber rasa asing yang di rasakannya terhadap Sehun bulan-bulan belakangan ini. Ternyata ini.

"Jadi kamu ngajak aku ke sini untuk ngomong ini?"

"Untuk ngomong?" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Jelas nggak lah. Ngomong udah nggak asyik sekarang. Aku kesini untuk...melihat!"

Kemudian raut wajah Sehun mengeras. "Karena aku tidak mendapat kehormatan untuk ngeliat tubuh kamu pertama kali, berarti sekarang aku berhak ngeliat lebih dari yang diliat kedua sobat aku dan empat namja beruntung itu!"

Luhan menggigit bibir. Diam-diam ditariknya napas panjang. Dadanya jadi terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Meski demikian, dengan nada tegas di berinya Sehun satu tantangan yang justru membuat namja itu nyaris mati langkah.

"Kalo kamu mau ngeliat lebih dari yang udah di liat Chanyeol dan kai..." Luhan terdiam ditatapnya Sehun tepat di manik mata, "...Buka pake tangan kamu sendiri!"

Sehun agak tersentak. Tidak menyangka akan menerima tantangan baru. Namun kemudian dia sadar. Ini lah Luhan. Namja itu mulai marah. Ditatapnya Luhan tajam-tajam.

Cuma seorang yeoja. Bisa di tangani dengan mudah. Cuman selembar kain. Bisa dirobek dengan gampang. Namun yang dia inginkan...Luhan yang melakukan itu! Untuk dirinya. Seperti yang dilakukan yeoja itu untuk kedua sobatnya saat kebut gunung.

"Kenapa? Apa karena di depan kamu cuma ada aku? Kurang menantang ya, kalo Cuma diliat satu orang? Kurang seru? Kurang menguntungkan? Apalagi aku, namja chingu kamu. Jadi nggak akan bilang ke siapapun gimana seksi nya badan kamu. Beda kalo yang ngeliat orang lain. Jelas akan mereka sebarkan informasi menarik itu. Dengan begitu kan jadi banyak yang tau keseksian kamu."

Sehun maju selangkah. Tatap matanya semakin menajam.

"Minho bilang, kamu fans beratnya Park Geun-hye. Kamu tau? Kamu sama sekali ga cocok jadi fansnya. Kamu justru ngerusak nama dia. Kamu lebih cocok jadi fan Cleopatra atau Frida Kahlo. Yeoja smart, nekat, dan licik!" Sehun tersenyum dingin. "Bagian tubuh Park Geun-hye mungkin yang bisa dilihat mungkin cuman betisnya, itu pun yang bisa ngeliat mungkin cuman Appa sama sodara-sodaranya. Sementara yang pernah ngelihat badannya, cuman suaminya!" beda jauh kan sama kamu?"

Luhan terpana. Benar-benar tidak sanggup percaya bahwa memang Sehun yang telah mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan tadi. Setelah sekian detik hanya bisa terpana, tiba-tiba Luhan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Di layangkannya satu tamparan keras ke pipi Sehun. Namun tamparan itu hanya membuat tubuh Sehun terdorong kebelakang—sedikit.

Sehun mengusap pipinya. Cowok itu balik badan dan meraih ranselnya yang tadi dia letakkan di lantai, di dekat pintu. Di keluarkannya sebuah stoples plastik kecil. Isi stoples itu membuat tubuh Luhan seketika menegang. Cicak.

Wajah Luhan langsung pucat. Demi Tuhan, dirinya paling jijik dengan binatang itu!

Dengan Puas, Sehun menikmati ketakutan Luhan. Dikeluarkannya cicat itu dari dalam stoples. Kemudia perlahan dia mendekat, dan itu membuat Luhan semakin pucat. Sepasang matanya menatap cicak itu lurus-lurus.

"Kamu boleh pake cara apapun untuk protes," ucap Sehun sambil terus berjalan mendekat.

"TAPI JANGAN BUKA BAJU!"

"Aku nggak buka baju OH SEHUN!" bentak Luhan

"Kamu tinggal selangkah menuju buka baju!"

Sehun balas membentak.

"Aku nggak suka cara kamu!"

"Ini bukan caraku. Ini cara kamu!"

Cicak itu menggeliat di telapak tangan Sehun. Cicak yang putih, gendut, lembek dan...menjijikan! Binatang itu ingin melepaskan diri, tapi tak bisa karena ibu jari Sehun menahannya.

Ironis, karena Sehun tahu tentang binatang yang paling di takuti Luhan itu justru dari Hangeng, kakak sulung Luhan. Kalau sudah kewalahan dengan kenakalan anak bungsunya, eomma Luhan biasanya akan menyerahkan penanganannya pada anak sulungnya. Dan Hangeng yang ogah repot, akan mengambil tindakan yang paling efektif dan efisien. Cicak. Cukup cicak berukuran sedang sudah akan membuat Luhan histeris habis-habisan dan langsung bersifa kooperatif.

"Sekarang...!" perintah Sehun. "Kasih liat ke aku lebih dari yang udah diliat Chanyeol sama Kai. Buka baju kamu!"

"Buka pake tangan kamu sendiri!"

"Aku bilang...BUKA!" bentak Sehun. Sekarang dia benar-benar sudah berdiri di depan Luhan. Diperlihatkannya cicak itu dengan demonstratif.

Namun Luhan bertahan. Mati-matian. Saat Sehun menyentuhkan cicak itu ke tanggannya, Luhan langsung memalingkan muka. Dipejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya gemetar. Keringat dingin mengalir. Namun gadis itu tetap bertahan. Bahkan setelah cicak itu benar-benar di letakkan Sehun di salah satu telapak tangannya, Luhan tetap berdiri tegak. Meskipun bukan lagi disangga kedua kaki, tapi sudut antara dinding dan lemari.

Melihat itu, kemarahan Sehun memuncak. Akumulasi dari rasa marah yang telah di pendamnya selama berbulan-bulan, di tambah kekalahan yang di alaminya sekarang.

Ketika ternyata Luhan tidak juga menyerah meskipun wajahnya sudah seputih kertas, jemari tanggannya sudah dingin dan basah, dan berdirinya pun sudah sangat goyah—Sehun akhirnya melepaskan si cicak yang segera berlari ke belakang lemari.

Sehun mengatupkan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat. Kesepuluh jarinya mengepal. Ia ingin berteriak keras-keras, tapi sadar, akan menyebabkan kegemparan.

Akhirnya sambil menggeram, namja itu meninju rak buku di dekatnya. Rak yang di dekatnya. Rak yang terbuat dari serbuk kayu padat itu seketika patah berantakan. Buku-bukunya yang tadinya tersusun rapi, jatuh berserakan.

Luhan menyaksikan itu dalam diam. Diam yang menyimpan banyak rasa sedih, kecewa,sakit, dan sedikit kemarahan.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Luhan dengan bara kemarahan yang berkilat di kedua matanya. Kemudian di hampirinya Luhan. Diulurkannya kedua tangan, lalu di raihnya yaoja itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Luhan menggigit bibir. Pelukan Sehun benar-benar menyakitkan. Terasa seperti mematahkan tulang. Sama sekali tidak tersisa ruang untuk bergerak. Akhirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, Luhan melemaskan tubuhnya.

Begitu tubuh yang dipeluknya melemas, Sehun memejamkan kedua mata. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan. Di tahannya dadanya yang terasa sesak. Bahkan hanya untuk di peluk pun, Yeoja ini melawan.

Menit-menit lewat. Pelukan yang beku. Yang tidak terasa mendekatkan. Ketika akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, Luhan bisa melihat kedua mata Sehun memerah.

Jangan di lepas kalau tidak yakin, Sehun mendengar hatinya berbisik mengingatkan. Tapi ini pertarungan terakhir, sang ego langsung berteriak. Dan dia menang.

"Kita selesai disini!" ucap Sehun kemudian.

Parau. Serak.

Luhan diam. Pelukan sakit dan dingin itu sudah memperingatkan. Dia bergerak ke sudut ruangan. Mengambil tasnya dari atas meja, lalu melangkan menuju pintu. Sampai di depan pintu, dia berhenti lalu berdiri menunggu, karena itu, dia berhenti lalu berdiri menunggu, karena pintu itu terkunci dan kuncinya ada pada Sehun.

Sehun merogoh saku celana jinsnya dan mengeluarkan anak kunci dari sana. Dia melangkah menuju pintu. Dimasukan nya anak kunci ke lubangnya lalu perlahan di putarnya. Semua itu dilakukan Sehun dengan tatap mata tetap tertuju pada Luhan. Sementara pandangan Luhan tertuju lurus ke daun pintu. Pandangan yang dingin dan datar.

Saat Sehun membuka pintu perlahan, Luhan segera melangkah keluar. Sesaat sebelum yeoja itu mencapai ambang pintu, Sehun mencekal satu tangannya dan menahan langkahnya.

"Jangan noleh. Jangan ngeluarin suara. Sedikit aja kamu noleh, sedikit aja kamu ngeluarin suara...akan aku tahan!"

Dia lepaskan cekalannya. Luhan pun pergi. Seperti permintaan Sehun, yeoja itu tidak menoleh sama sekali. Tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Sehun terguncang. Ada permohonan yang menggila dalam diam. Agar Luhan menoleh,sesaat saja. Atau mengeluarkan suara, sedikit saja. Agar ada alasan untuk menahan langkahnya. Agar ada dalih untuk menarik yeoja itu kembali ke sampingnya.

Akhirnya Luhan tiba di tepi jalan. Di bawah tatapan Sehun yang makin menajam, diiringi degup jantung Sehun yang makin meliar, yeoja itu akhirnya berbelok dan akhirnya...hilang.

Tubuh Sehun terguncang seketika. Membentur tembok dan bersandar di sana tanpa tenaga. Kemudia tubuh itu meluruh lunglai. Bahkan hatinya yang tadi sudah berbisik mengingatkan kini ikut diam.

Selesai sudah semuanya.

Genap sudah kekalahannya.

Namun satu yang tidak diketahui Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin menoleh, tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara, hanya karena dengan cara itulah dia bisa menyembunyikannya air matanya.

...

"Gue nggak mau denger komentar apa pun. Lo berdua udah nanya dan gue udah cerita semuanya." Sehun menatap dua orang di depannya dengan sepasang matanya yang mengelam tanpa sinar, dan raut muka yang sama keruhnya.

"Ini bukan komentar, tapi pertanyaan," ucap Chanyeol hati-hati. "Jadi lo sama Luhan udah bener-bener bubar?"

"Ya!" tandas Sehun, jelas-jelas berasal dari emosinya yang kacau.

Chanyeol dan Kai sesaat saling pandang, "Oke."

...

"Micheoso!" Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala. "Ini ya, yang lo maksud waktu itu? Kayaknya ada yang aneh sama Sehun."

"Iyaa." Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi udah deh, Lu. Nggak usah diperpanjang. Kalau maunya Sehun gitu, ya udah."

"Siapa juga yang mau memperpanjang?"

"Ngga apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya marah lah...!"

"Lupain aja!"

"Oke." Luhan menghela napas, lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Micheoso!" Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala lagi. "Asli, gue nggak nyangka Sehun bisa tega begitu."

"Itu wajar kok," Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi diam, kini bicara dengan nada tenang. Dua orang di dekatnya menoleh seketika. Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan sorot meminta maaf. "Kalo diliat dari mata namja, ya tindakan Sehun itu bisa dibilang wajar. Sumpah, gue bukannya belain Sehun. Tapi namja-namja emang begitu cara mikirnya."

Hangeng juga cemas melihat kondisi Luhan yang kini terlihat murung dan agak pendiam. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya karena Luhan mengatakan, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya bertengkar hebat dengan Sehun, kemudian bubar. Dan bertengkar hebat sama sekali bukan alasan yang tepat untuk membuat perhitungan, apalagi menghajar orang. Akhirnya setelah sekali lagi meminta ketegasan bahwa memang benar-benar tidak ada yang terjadi selain pertengkaran, Hangeng menghibur satu-satunya dongsaeng yeojanya itu dengan cara seorang kakak yang baru terima gaji bulanan.

"Temenin Oppa yuk?!"

"Shoppiiiiiiiing?" Kedua mata Luhan langsung membulat. "Ayukkk! Ayukkk! Asyikkkkk"

...

Di saat hubungan Sehun-Luhan guncang dan akhirnya hancur berantakan, hubungan KaiSoo justru kembali ke kondisi awal. Setelah mengalami euforia berbulan-bulan, mengubah pola pikir di luar adat dan kebiasaan, sepertinya Kyungsoo kembali berpendapat bahwa nilai-nilai keluarga yang sedari kecil dia dapatkan adalah yang paling benar.

Dengan mudah dilupakannya apa yang sudah terjadi. termasuk pengkhianatan Kai, karena apa yang dilakukan namja itu—menurut Kyungsoo—memang bukan hal yang luar biasa. Malah sangat biasa.

Melihat kondisi Luhan yang kacau setelah perpisahannya dengan Sehun, Kyungsoo menghiburnya dengan khotbah yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membantu meringankan keadaan. Justru menjengkelkan.

Kyungsoo berkhotbah tentang batas yang jelas antara namja dan yeoja. Febi malah ngomong di luat kontesks : dia memaafkan pengkhianatan Kai. Alasannya, berselingkuh sudah menjadi kodrat namja. Sesuatu yang alami. Semua raja atau namja yang punya kekuasaan di tangan, di semua tempat, di semua masa, dan di semua peradaban, bisa mempunyai istri atau selir yang jumlahnya bahkan bisa melebihi kapasitas stadion bola, dengan jumlah anak yang bisa membentuk satu peradaban tersendiri.

Namu kali ini Kyungsoo tidak memaksa kedua temannya untuk berpendapat sama. Katanya, Cuma wacana.

Setelah menyelesaikan wejangan panjang-lebarnya, Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi sangat puas. Seolah-olah dia telah memberikan pencerahan batin sekelas Buddha. Dua orang di depannya mengembangkan senyum terpaksa, lalu berbarengan mengucapkan kata-kata...

"God blessed you..."

"Apa sih maksud si eyang itu?" sungut Luhan kesal, begitu Kyungsoo sudah pergi.

"Maksudnya elo salah, Sehun yang bener." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ngeselin emang tuh orang!".

...

"Mendingan lo cari namja chingu lagi, Lu." Usul Baekhyun suatu pagi. "Dari pada terus mikirin Sehun. Belom tentu tuh orang mikirin lo juga."

Sejenak Luhan sempat membeku mendengar kalimat itu.

"Iya, ya?"

"Iya lah! Udah, lupain. Cari yang baru. Tapi jangan yang ngeselin kayak dia."

"Iya. Bener. Bener." Luhan mengangguka kepalanya.

Dan usul dadakan itu langsung mereka lakukan begitu ternyata sang dosen tidak datang.

"Kita mangkal dimana nih?"

"Mmmmm..." Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Aha!" di taman kampus aja. Gimana? Setuju?"

"Oke!" Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian dia memandang berkeliling. "Mana si Kyungsoo?"

"Lo nggak liat tadi dia dijemput Kai. Yuk ah. Sementara berdua saja dulu."

Keduanya berjalan menuju taman terluas di kampus. Tempat para mahasiswa dari hampir semua fakultas bisa di temukan. Begitu sampai, mereka mencari tempat strategin dan langsung pasang mata.

"Itu gimana?" tunjuk Baekhyun langsung, ke seorang namja bertampang profesor. "Masa depan lo bakalan cerah."

"Elo aja gih sana. Gila apa? Umur baru segini jidat udah lebar gitu. Umur empat puluh pasti udah botak total."

Baekhyun tertawa geli.

"Kalo itu?" tunjuknya ke sasaran lain. "Model rambutnya kayak Psy."

"Oh andweee!" Luhan langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Cowok dengan model rambut hopeless gitu bukan tipe gue."

Kembali Baekhyun tertawa geli. Sengaja dia asal tunjuk, karena baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah membuat Luhan melupakan perpisahan nya dengan Sehun."

Kyungsoo juga setuju dengan usul Baekhyun tersebut. Tapi lebih karena dia tidak menemukan cara lain yang lebih baik. Luhan sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu bersemangat. Tapi melihat usaha keras kedua temannya itu untuk mengeluarkan nya dari kesedihan, ia jadi tidak tega menolak. Dan acara hunting namja chingu itu kemudian jadi rutinitas harian. Yang hanya absen kalau kebetulan Chanyeol dan Kai muncul bersamaan.

Sampai suatu ketika, seorang namja melintas di depan ketiganya. Namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum hangat. Baekhyun terpana, dan baru sadar kembali setelah namja itu benar-benar jauh.

"Nuguseyo, Lu?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Dia saiapa?"

"Namja tadi. Yang barusan lewat tadi. Dia tersenyum. Lo nggak kenal?"

Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun, karena sejak tadi namja yang berseliweran di sekitar mereka banyak. Selain itu Luhan memang tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian. Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu.

Baekhyun jadi terdiam. Namja tadi. Senyumannya hangat sekali. Juga cara sepasang matanya menatap. Dan senyum serta tatap mata itu ditunjukan untuk dirinya. Kemudian Baekhyun jadi tersentak ketika menyadari apa yang sedang menimpa dirinya saat ini.

_Cinta pada pandangan pertama_

Ya, Tuhan! Desisnya dalam hati. Akhirnya! Dia pikir keberuntungan ini tidak akan pernah datang padanya. Terusir oleh kehadiran Chanyeol. Namun ternyata...

Oh, ya Ampun! Byun Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya sontak berbinar. Jantungnya juga jadi berdetak kencang.

Bisa di tebak apa yang terjadi kemudian. Baekhyun lah yang sekarang paling bersemangat. Setiap ada waktu luang, langsung di seretnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo, minimal salah satu dari mereka, ke taman utama kampus, menuju bangku yang sama. Kemudian ia akan segara memandang berkeliling dengan harap-harap cemas.

Kalau namja itu tidak terlihat sampai saat mereka harus meninggalkan taman, muka Baekhyun akan langsung mendung berat. Tapi kalau namja itu melintas, tersenyum atau menyapa "Annyeong...", muka Baekhyun akan langsung berubah cerah. Ceria sumringah. Dan semua ekspresi lain yang menunjukan dia bahagia. Saat meninggalkan taman, langkah-langkah kakinya jadi seperti terbang.

_Oh god Byun Baekhyun..._

Di sisi lain Luhan dan Kyungsoo jadi cemas. Bila Baekhyun naksir orang, berarti akan ada urusan runyam.

"Hati-hati loh, Baek," Kyungsoo akhirnya mengingatkan.

"Hati-hati kenapa? Gua kan Cuma suka ngeliat doang. Dia namanya siapa, gue nggak tau. Fakultasnya juga nggak."

"Iya. Tapi kalo lo suka ngeliat doang ya setiap hari jangan kesini deh. Duduknya di bangku yang ini melulu, lagi. Ntar Chanyeol pasti curiga."

"Iya bener." Luhan membenarkan, "Ditahan sedikit deh rasa suka lo itu. Takutnya pas lo lagi jalan sama Chanyeol, trus tuh namja kebetulan lewat, lo nggak bisa ngontrol. Kelepasan"

"Betuuuul!" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Yah...abis gimana dongggg?" Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis sekarang. "Gue suka banget ngeliat diaaaaa."

"Lagian ini kan proyek untuk gue. Kok jadi elo yang dapet sih?" Luhan jadi agak keki.

"Ye elonya juga sih. Di kepala lo tuh isinya Sehun doang. Makanya namja laen jadi nggak keliatan."

"Udah deh," ditatapnya Bekhyun lurus-lurus. "Lo tau posisi lo sekarang kan? Berani nggak lo minta putus sama Chanyeol?"

"Gila apa?!" Seketika Baekhyun melotot.

"Nah, kan?" ganti Kyungsoo melotot sampai matanya ingin keluar. "Kalau gitu, lupain tuh namja!."

"Yahhhhh..." Baekhyun langsung lemas. "Kayaknya dia suka juga sama gue, Soo."

"Baru dikasih senyum sama Annyeong-Annyeong doang. Nggak bisa buat patokan."

"Buktinya lo sama Luhan nggak dikasih senyum, hayo? Dia senyumnya sama gue doang."

"Ah, udah!" potong Kyungsoo. "Mulai besok kita nggak usah ke sini lagi." Dia menoleh dan menatap Luhan. " Setuju kan, Lu? Kita cuci matanya di fakultas sendiri aja. Kali aja jodoh lo emang masih satu jurusan."

"Iya deh." Luhan mengangguk. Bukan karena kemungkinan jodohnya masih satu jurusan. Tapi demi mencegah agar Baekhyun tidak tertimpa musibah."

Baekhyun meninggalkan taman utama kampus dengan di tarik Luhan dan Kyungsoo di kiri-kanan. Kedua kakinya melangkah gontai. Segala sesuatu yang di tatapnya juga jadi terlihat suram. Cinta pertamanya kandas sudah. Sedih banget. Chanyeol ternyata benar-benar kutukan.

Tbc...

**Preview chap next!**

"Lu lagi suka sama orang ya?"

"Kok lo tau? Lo tau dari Chanyeol, Hun?"

"Gua tau lo terpaksa pacaran sama Chanyeol. Untuk sementara jauhin tuh namja dulu, gue takut dia...bonyok."

* * *

"Chanyeol sayang sama lo Baek"

"Sayangnya Chanyeol ke gua itu nakutin gue kayak dipenjara."

* * *

"Yeol mau apa lo? Pergi!"

"Status lo udah bukan yeoja chingu Sehun lagi lho, Lu. Lo bisa gue macem-macemin nanti. Jadi dari pada nanti lo kenapa-kenapa, mending sekarang juga minggir dari depan Baekhyun gue."

* * *

"Putusin Baekhyun Yeol kasian."

"Begitu? Tapi lo yang gantiin Baekhyun jadi Yeoja chingu gue!"

...

IYEEEY Kelar chap2! Kalau yang review banyak aku kebut nanti malem aku publish chap3 nya hehehe. Gimana masalah Hunhan makin seru tuhh...trus udah tau kan chap depan siapa yang bakal marah marah. Hehehe. Buat Kaisoo kita bikin adem ayem dulu aja ya soalnya kan yang lain lagi ada masalah, jadi mereka jadi malaikat perdamaian yaa.

Ohiya makasih yang udah review dan ngasih saran. Katanya 'gue/elo' diganti 'aku/kamu' tadinya aku juga mau kayak gitu, tapi udah terlanjur. Tapi kalau para reader maunya gitu nanti aku ganti. Aku minta sarannya ya.

Gomawo!


	4. Chapter 4

Remake by Esti Kinasih

"STILL..."

_Aku mencintaimu, sekarang, mudah-mudahan sampai nanti._

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo and other.

**BAB III**

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sedang berjalan bersisian di koridor yang menuju gedung fakultas mereka, saat Sehun mendadak muncul dan menghampiri ketiganya dengan raut muka tegang. Seketika Luhan ikut tegang karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun kembali.

Tapi ternyata Sehun sama sekali tidak menatap ke arahnya. Kedua matanya terarah lurus pada Baekhyun. Begitu sampai di hadapan ketiganya, Sehun langsung mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Baekhyun

"Ikut aku sebentar. Ada yang mau aku omongin!"  
"Eh! Eh! kamu salah orang Hun. Aku…"  
"BAEKHYUN!" Sehun menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Ayo!"

Ditariknya Baekhyun menjauh. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap kepergian keduanya dengan bingung.  
Begitu mereka tiba di bagian koridor yang lengang, Sehun melepaskan genggamannya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun.

"Baek kamu lagi suka sama orang, ya?" Baekhyun sontak terperangah.  
"Aniyo!" bantahnya seketika.  
"Jangan bohong Baek, aku tau dari Chanyeol. Iya?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mata terbelalak. Mukanya langsung pucat.

"Hun… tau… dari Chanyeol?" tanyanya tergagap.  
"Iya. Makanya!" desis Sehun. "Iya apa nggak? Aku bukan mau marah sama kamu. Aku Cuma mau tau."

Seketika kepala Baekhyun tertunduk lunglai. "Aku Cuma suka ngeliat dia aja kok," ucapnya lemah.  
Sehun menghela napas.  
"Sini!" diraihnya tangan Baekhyun dan ditariknya ke sudut yang tersembunyi.

"Masalahnya bukan di 'kamu Cuma suka ngeliat dia'. Masalahnya, Chanyeol tau. Itu!"  
"Yah… abis gimana dong? Suka kan nggak bisa diatur."  
Sesaat Sehun terdiam.

"Aku tau, kamu terpaksa pacaran sama Chanyeol," ucapnya pelan.  
"Itu dia! Gue pingin jalan bukan Cuma sama namja yang suka sama aku, tapi aku juga suka sama dia Hun. Namja yang baik. Bukan yang model bromocorah atau preman terminal kayak sobat kamu itu."  
Sehun berdecak lalu menghela napas.

"Untuk sementara jauhin dulu itu namja. Bonyok nanti dia. Selesain dulu urusan kamu sama Chanyeol."  
"Itu diaaaa," keluh Fani, jadi kepingin nangis.  
"Gimana caranya minta putus sama dia?"

Sehun tidak bisa menjawab. Selama ini, Chanyeol lah yang selalu membuat mantan – mantannya putus asa. Sikap dingin dan ketidakacuhannya biasanya terjadi kalau namja itu sudah mulai bosan, kemudian menghentikan usaha jatuh – bangun yeoja – yeoja itu untuk tetap bisa berada di sebelahnya, dan akhirnya mereka pergi dengan membawa sakit hati. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah peduli dengan berita apa pun yang didengarnya seputar mantan – mantannya itu.

Si A sekarang jadi pendiam. Si B jadi doyan gonta – ganti pacar. Nilai akademis si C merosot drastic. Si D pindah universitas lain. Dan dalih Chanyeol bisa dibilang cukup masuk akal juga.

"Visi mereka telalu jauh. Sampai ke merit segala. Gila! Kuliah aja belom ketauan bisa lulus tepat waktu. Apalagi setelah itu harus cari kerja. Itu juga kalo dapetnya nggak jauh, masih di sekitar – skiter sini. Kalo mesti ke pelosok atau tengah laut, gimana? Apa nggak bakalan muncul masalah baru? Cara berpikir yeoja – yeoja itu kadang malah bikin hidup jadi ruwet."

Tapi sepertinya sekarang kasusnya beda!

"Kayaknya dia sayang sama kamu, Baek," lanjut Sehun. "kamu nggak bisa ngeliat, ya?"  
"Sekarang. Nggak tau nanti. Lagian sayangnya dia nakutin, tau nggak? Bikin aku kayak diiket, dipenjara."

Sehun menghela napas lagi. Terpaksa harus mengakui kebenaran kata – kata itu.  
"Kok Chanyeol bisa tau aku lagi suka sama orang?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.  
"Feeling, Baek. Berarti dia bener – bener sayang sama kamu. Makanya peka."  
Lunglai, Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Dari awal aku nggak pernah suka dia…"  
"Gitu, ya?" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Emang sih. Kecuali saat – saat kamu pulang kuliah kemaleman, kebetulan Luhan pas nggak masuk, dan kamu nggak dapet – dapet taksi juga. Jadi terpaksa kamu neleponin Chanyeol, minta jemput. Atau kalo kamu harus cari diktat. Kebetulan lagi aku sama Kai pas nggak bisa nemenin. Jadi lagi – lagi kamu terpaksa minta anterin Chanyeol, supaya kamu aman masuk daerah rawan itu. Atau kalo Chanyeol dapet game yang lucu trus dia download ke computer kamu, Baek. Hal – hal kecil kayak gitu kadang perlu juga dipikirin. Kalo mau jujur, sebenernya kamu nggak pernah bener – bener nggak suka dia."

Baekhyun tertegun. Ditatapnya Sehun, yang balas menatapnnya lurus.  
"Nggak apa – apa kalo kamu nggak mau ngaku. Tapi pikirin bener – bener kalimat aku tadi."

...

Meskipun Sehun sudah meminta dengan amat sangat agar Baekhyun meyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara perlahan dan hati – hati, yeoja itu langsung jadi paranoid, ketakutan, dan akhirnya mengambil langkah drastic. Menjauh dari Chanyeol saat itu juga!

Baekhyun tidak mau mengangkat telepon kalau nomor yang muncul di layar berasal dari ponsel Chanyeol, rumah Chanyeol, bahkan nomor – nomor lain yang tidak dikenalnya sebelumnya. Dari Senin sampai Jumat Baekhyun juga menginap di rumah Luhan, dan baru berani pulang sabtu – Minggu, saat kedua oranngtuanya full ada di rumah.

Dengan kalut Baekhyun menceritakan masalah itu pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Ketiganya berembuk mencari jalan keluar, karena Baekhyun tetap dengan tekadnya. Putus dari Chanyeol!

Dan itu artinya Cuma satu. Bencana !

Langkah pertama yang bisa terpikir oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo Cuma satu: menemani dan mengawal Baekhyun kemana pun. Dan dengan semakin ketatnya kebersamaan Luhan – Baekhyun, Sehun jadi tidak bisa menolong banyak. Keberadaan Luhan menghalanginya. Terpaksa Sehun mengikuti perkembangan kasus itu hanya melalui telepon.

Yang paling sering menjadi tameng Baekhyun memang Luhan. Baekhyun tidak mau melibatkan Kyungsoo terlalu jauh. Mejadikan yeoja itu perisai untuk menghadapi Chanyeol sama saja dengan menyodorkan anak ayam langsung ke mulut serigala.

Begitu Chanyeol menunjukkan gejala akan melakukan sesuatu, Kyungsoo memang jalan langsung melejit dari depan Baekhyun dan berdiri sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol. Sementara Luhan akan bertindak sebaliknya.

Chanyeol sendiri menghadapi situasi itu dengan santai. Situasi yang membuat Baekhyun mendadak menjadi VVIP – very very important person. Selalu dalam pengawalan ketat. Situasi yang membuat kedua bodyguard – nya, terutama Luhan, berupaya dengan sangat keras agar yeoja itu jangan sampai terjangkau oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol juga hanya mengawasi dengan senyum, saat mendadak Luhan cs berganti arah begitu melihatnya. Atau berlari terbirit – birit menjauhinya. Namja itu sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mengejar. Belum saatnya!

Namun hari ini berbeda. Hari ini Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun memang ingin pergi darinya. Dan karena kepastian itu telah dia dapatkan, namja itu kemudian tidak lagi menanggapi situasi itu dengan santai!

...

Luhan memarkir Ford-nya di bawah kerindangan sebatang pohon, di satu sudut area parkir depan rektorat yang cukup terhalang. Sebelum turun, dikontaknya Kyungsoo, memberitahukan dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di kampus, juga supaya Kyungsoo menyusul. Soalnya, seperti biasa, mereka harus mengawal Baekhyun dengan ketat sampai ke kelas.

Keduanya lalu turun. Setelah memastikan semua pintu sudah terkunci, Luhan mengajak Baekhyun menunggu Kyungsoo di belakang mobil. Tapi baru saja keduanya berdiri bersandar di pintu belakang menunggu Kyungsoo, mendadak Jeep Chanyeol muncul di hadapan.

Namja itu melompat turun tanpa menutup pintu dan mematikan mesin. Sedetik Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terkesiap dan membeku, sebelum kemudian Luhan berdiri di depan Baekhyun, rapat – rapat.

"Mau apa Yeol!? Pergi!" bentaknya. Sudah pasti usaha yang sia – sia. Chanyeol tetap melangkah mendekati keduanya.

"Status kamu udah bukan yeoja chingu Sehun lagi lho, Lu," Chanyeol mengingatkan, dengan senyum iblis bejat di bibirnya. "Kamu bisa aja aku macem – macemin nanti. Jadi daripada nanti kamu rusa kecil kenapa – kenapa, mending minggir dari depan Baekhyunie aku."

Namun Luhan bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri tegak dan rapat di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuh sahabatnya itu gemetar, saat perlahan Chanyeol merangsek maju.

Tiba – tiba Luhann mencengkeram satu tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya menjauh sambil menjerit.  
"Baek! Lari, Baek! Cepeeeeet!"

Sedetik Baekhyun terkesima, kemudian dia berlari sekencang – kencangnya menuju koridor utama kampus. "Lepasin tangan aku LUHAN, YA!" bentak Chanyeol. Ditariknya tangannya dari cengkeraman Luhan. Namun Luhan justru makin mencengkeram erat – erat. Yeoja itu sampai menggigit bibir kuat – kuat karena seluruh konsentrasinya tercurah kesitu. Chanyeol berdecak.

"Lepas, atau aku cium kamu nanti!" ancamnya. Luhan sempat tersentak, tapi memilih tidak mengacuhkan ancaman itu.

"Oooh, seorang Luhan nantang ya!"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan meraih tubuh Luhan. Yeoja itu kontan menjerit dan seketika melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang dicengkeramnya. Tapi percuma, karena tubuhnya sekarang sudah berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Saat pelukan itu semakin mengetat, cepat – cepat Luhan menahan dada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Harusnya kamu tau, Lu seorang Park Chanyeol nggak pernah main – main!" bisik Chanyeol. "Angkat muka kamu. Jangan sampe aku paksa!"

Luhan terpaksa menyurukkan mukanya di dada Chanyeol. Upaya terakhir untuk menghindari hal terburuk. Dengan ekspresi dingin Chanyeol justru memeluk erat yeoja itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Putusin aja Baekhyun. Kasian dia Yeol…'" Luhan memohon dengan suara teredam karena wajahnya terbenam di dada Bima.

"Begitu? Tapi kamu yang gantiin, ya?" ucap Chanyeol lembut. "Kamu bebas kan sekarang?"  
Seketika Luhan mengangkat muka.

"Kamu itu bajingan banget ya!" makinya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Sebelum Luhan sempat menduga, Chanyeol telah menundukkan kepala dan mendekatkan bibirnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti mendadak, hanya sekian mili menjelang bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

Luhan pucat pasi. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Chanyeol dalam jarak yang teramat dekat. Mata hitam bulat nya yang tajam ternyata benar – benar menakutkan.

"Kalo bukan mantannya Sehun, udah aku abisin kamu!" bisik Chanyeol, kemudian dia lepaskan pelukannya. Setelah balik badan dan berjalan menuju Jeep-nya, Chanyeol segera melesat meninggalkan tempat itu dan berhenti di dekat mulut koridor utama kampus. Namja itu melompat turun, berjalan cepat ke koridor, dan menghilang.

Ketika Kyungsoo tiba tak lama kemudian, Luhan sedang terduduk di sebelah Kijang-nya. Lemas dan pucat.  
"Lho? Baekhyun mana?"  
Luhan tak sanggup buka mulut. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah langsung bisa menduga.  
"Diculik Chanyeol, ya !?" serunya. "Trus, kamu kenapa diam aja? Ayo cari!"

Langen menggeleng lagi. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan cepat mengontak Sehun. Tak lama Jeep Sehun muncul. Namja itu melompat turun disusul Kai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun, terkejut melihat kondisi Luhan. Namja itu langsung berjongkok di depan Luhan dengan satu lutut menyentuh aspal.  
"Kenapa kamu,Lu?" tanyanya cemas.  
Reaksi spontan Sehun itu seketika membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo saling pandang sambil mengangkat alis. Luhan menggeleng.  
"Nggak apa – apa. Tolongin Baekhyun aja. Dia lagi dikejar – kejar Chanyeol."  
Kening Sehun langsung mengerut.

"MWO?!"  
Luhan menceritakan dengan singkat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Tentu saja minus Chanyeol memeluk dan hampir saja menciumnya.  
"Aku udah bilang, kalau ngadepin Chanyeol jangan frontal. Pelan – pelan deh kalo sama dia." Sehun berdecak dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dihubunginya Baekhyun. Tidak diangkat. Dicobanya lagi. Kembali tidak diangkat. Dicobanya sekali lagi. Kali ini diangkat. Meskipun cemas, Sehun berusaha agar intonasi suaranya tetap terdengar tenang.

"Baek, kamu di mana? …Nggak tau? …Tapi masih di kampus, kan? …Cepet cari tau di mana posisi kamu sekarang, supaya aku sama Kai bisa jemput!"  
Sehun menutup telepon.

"Baekhyun udah bener – bener panik, sampai nggak tau ada di mana. Udah hampir nangis dia. Kita mesti cepet, sebelom urusannya jadi runyam."

Mendengar itu Luhan jadi semakin cemas. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Diraihnya pinggang Langen dan disangganya tubuh cewek itu sampai berdiri.  
Sementara itu ganti Kai mencoba mengontak Baekhyun. Berkali – kali, tapi tidak diangkat. Sehun langsung membagi tugas.

"Kamu cari berdua Kyungsoo,Lu. Jangan misah. Kalo kamu ngeliat mereka, langsung kontak aku atau Kai. Jangan deketin mereka. Soalnya Chanyeol lagi nggak bisa diajak bercanda."  
Luhan mengangguk. Dia sudah tahu itu. Sehun menepuk bahu Kai.  
"Ayo, Kai. Nanti kita misah. Kai nanti aku turunin di belakang. Aku cari di gedung – gedung tengah."

Kai mengangguk. Mereka berpisah. Sehun dan Kai langsung melesat ke bagian belakang kampus. Jeep Sehun sempat berhenti sesaat di depan Jeep kanvas Chanyeol yang terparkir begitu saja di dekat mulut koridor utama. Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo berlari ke koridor utama. Langkah pertama, mencari Baekhyun di gedung rektorat lalu berlanjut ke gedung fakultas mereka sendiri.

Tbc...

Preview Next Chap

Baekhyun membaca SMS itu. Benar saja. Dari Chanyeol! Dan isinya...

"_I SAW YOU! Wait for me, ok? I'll come to you^^ RIGHT NOW!_

* * *

"JANGAN!" teriak Sehun menggelegar. "Jangan ngelawan! Jangan kamu tantang Chanyeol, Baek! Lo bisa abis, tau!"

* * *

"Ada sama aku, Oh Sehun. Ini sekarang lagi aku peluk. ... Nggak. ... Kata siapa? ... Dia baik-baik aja. ... Kenapa? ... Mau ngomong? ... Sori, kayaknya dia lagi nggak pingin ngomong. Ngomong aja sama aku, sama aja kok."

"Di tempat langit terasa sangat dekat"

* * *

"Kamu sama Chanyeol tuh kalo sayang sama orang caranya begini, ya? Malah disakitin. Gimana kalo benci? Diancurin kali, ya?"

Woahhhh akhirnya update juga...gimana konfliknya udah panas blm nih? Ohiya kmrn maaf ya kalo ada typo. Oh iya ini aku udah buat jadi baku ya. Makasih yang udah ngasih saran. Dan terima kasih yang udah mau review. Review kalian sangat berarti buat aku.

Gomawo!


	5. Chapter 5

Remake by Esti Kinasih

"STILL..."

_Aku mencintaimu, sekarang, mudah-mudahan sampai nanti._

Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo and other.

**BAB IV**

Baekhyun berlari pontang – panting. Tapi saat tindakannya itu mulai membuat orang – orang menatapnya heran, terpaksa diubahnya jadi setengah berlari atau berjalan cepat. Saat posisinya jadi mangsa begini – jadi yang diburu – mendadak Baekhyun merasa kampusnya begitu kecil dan terbuka. Rasanya tidak ada satu pun tempat yang benar – benar bisa menyembunyikannya dari kejaran Chanyeol. 

Ponselnya terus bordering, nyaris tak pernah berhenti. Dari keempat temannya. Semuanya menanyakan posisinya. Sementara Chanyeol justru tidak pernah mengontaknya. Yeoja itu hanya mengirimkan SMS secara berkala. Isinya sama, namun berhasil membuat mental Baekhyun merosot secara bertahap setiap kali selesai membacanya.

"I SAW YOU!"

SMS – SMS Chanyeol itulah yang membuat Baekhyun terus berlari dan berlari, dengan intensitas panik dan ketakutan yang semakin tinggi. Dia tak sempat lagi memerhatikan gedung fakultas apa yang barusan dia masuki, atau gedung fakultas apa yang baru saja dia tinggalkan. 

Akibatnya, tidak ada info yang bisa dia berikan tiap kali keempat temannya menanyakan posisi agar bisa menjemputnya mendahului Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun sering kali tak sanggup mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia sibuk berlari dan berlari, atau terpuruk kelelahan dan kehabisan napas di suatu tempat. 

Akhirnya Baekhyun sampai di batas akhir staminanya. Dia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berlari. Yeoja itu terduduk lemas di tangga. Masih tidak tahu di gedung fakultas apa dirinya sekarang berada. Tapi mudah – mudahan tempat ini aman karena sudah sangat tersembunyi.

Atap gedung tinggal beberapa anak tangga di belakangnya, dan di depannya dinding tanpa jendela, jadi tidak seorang pun bisa melihatnya saat ini. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya yang letih ke besi – besi pegangan tangga. Ponselnya terus bordering, tapi Yeoja itu tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Nanti saja. Dia ingin istirahat sebentar saja. Capek sekali.

...

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terlihat bingung meskipun Baekhyun tak tampak di mana pun. Dia sudah melibatkan salah seorang temannya, Minwoo, untuk membuntuti Baekhyun. Tentu saja tidak dengan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. 

"Dia lagi ngambek. Katanya, dia nggak pingin ngeliat muka aku. Jadi tolong ikutin, Woo. Supaya aku tau Baekhyun kabur kemana." 

Minwoo, yang emang paling males sama Yeoja – Yeoja manja apalagi tukang ngambek, tanpa mengecek kebenaran info itu langsung mengiyakan. 

"Oke. Sip!" 

Jadi tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Baekhyun, yang terkadang berjalan cepat sambil menyelinap, kadang setengah berlari, tapi kadang juga lari pontang – panting, dengan Minwoo yang melangkah cepat dalam jarak yang terjaga dan sesekali mengangkat ponselnya, dan Chanyeol yang melangkah tenang, kadang sambil menyapa di sana – sini, sebenarnya masih dalam satu frame cerita. 

Jadi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa walaupun Chanyeol tidak dilihatnya sama sekali, Yeoja itu tetap bisa mengikuti jejak pelariannya dengan gampang. Chanyeol tinggal mengontak Minwoo dan secara berkala mengirimkan SMS intimidasi ke ponsel Baekhyun agar Yeoja itu panik dan akhirnya berlari keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Dengan demikian sang mata – mata, Minwoo, bisa terus membuntuti ke mana pun sang buruan itu berlari. 

Dan inilah info terbaru dari mata – matanya. Sang buruan ada di gedung fakultas psikologi, dan belum ada tanda – tanda akan berlari keluar tempat itu. 

"aku liat sih tadi dia terus naik tangga. Nggak masuk ke satu ruangan," lapor Minwoo langsung dari TKP (Tempat Kejadian Perkara) di area parkir fakultas psikologi. 

"Tangga sebelah mana?"  
"Yang deket Sema. Yang tembus ke atap. Jangan-jangan Yeoja kamu itu ada di atap sekarang."  
"Oke." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Thanks, Woo."  
"Mission completed nih?"  
"Woo. Kayaknya dia udah kecapekan. Nggak sanggup lari-lari lagi."  
"Oke. aku balik kalo gitu." 

Chanyeol menutup pembicaraanya dengan Minwoo. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Ditulisnya satu SMS baru untuk Baekhyun, dan langsung dikirimkannya ke nomor tujuan. Dengan rasa menang dan puas, Yeoja itu meneruskan langkah. Menuju satu tempat yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan dia temukan seseorang yang sedang berusaha untuk dia pertahankan. 

Cinta sejati adalah keikhlasan untuk membiarkan orang yang dicintai bahagia. Meskipun bersama orang lain. Meskipun diri sendiri harus hancur. 

Bullshit! Omong kosong! 

Siapa sih orang yang ngomong begitu? Sok pahlawan bener! Sok berjiwa besar! Abis ngomong begitu nggak taunya besoknya bunuh diri, lagi!  
Sambil terus berjalan, Chanyeol menyeringai sendiri. Cinta sejati yang benar ya yang begini. Seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang ini. Mempertahankan Yeoja yang dia cinta, mati-matian. Dan dengan cara apapun! Perkara Yeoja yang dia cinta belum tentu cinta juga, itu masalah lain lagi. Cinta bisa ditanam kok. Bisa disemai, dipupuk, terus diusahakan untuk tumbuh. Karena hati itu fleksibel. Tidak mutlak!

...

Akhirnya ponselnya berhenti berdering. Baekhyun menarik napas lega. Sesaat keheningan mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Tapi kemudian terdengar SMS masuk. Baekhyun langsung waswas. Soalnya orang yang sejak tadi mengirim SMS hanya Chanyeol.  
Dengan menahan napas, Baekhyun membaca SMS itu. Benar saja. Dari Chanyeol! Dan isinya...

"I SAW YOU! Wait for me, ok? I'll come to u! RIGHT NOW!"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ditatapnya SMS itu dengan mata terbelalak maksimal. Nyawanya juga terasa sudah setengah terbang dari badan. Detik berikutnya, Yeoja itu bangkit berdiri seperti tersengat, dan tanpa berpikir lagi ia berlari ke atap. Ditutupnya kedua pintu jeruji besinya, kemudian dia kaitkan gerendelnya. Terakhir, dengan susah payah karena selain posisnya yang di dalam, benda itu juga besar dan berat, Baekhyun mengunci gembok besinya.  
Yeoja itu kemudian menarik napas lega.

Namun kelegaan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, karena kemudian dia sadar, dia telah mengunci dirinya sendiri di atap. Tanpa jalan keluar! 

"Mati aku!" desisnya lemah. Tepat saat itu ponselnya berdering. Dari Luhan. Dan sahabatnya itu langsung menjerit keras.  
"BAEK, LO DI MANA!?"  
"Lu, kayaknya nasib aku bakalan tragis, nih." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Baekhyun malah mengungkapkan awal kepasrahannya.  
"Lawan! Lawan dia! Jangan nyerah, Baek!" seru Luhan seketika. "Jangan sampe nyerah!"  
"I-iya... iya... Lawan... lawan..." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Menyambut seruan Luhan tapi dengan suara lemah. Tak lama Kai menelepon. Sepertinya dia sudah diberitahu.  
"Baek, denger! Lawan dia kalo kamu diapa-apain! Lawan mati-matian! Denger!?"  
"Iya! Lawan! Lawan!"Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lagi. Mulai optimis.  
"Posisi kamu di mana sekarang?"  
"Di... di mana aku ya? Ntar telepon lagi deh. aku cari tau dulu ini di mana."  
"Oke. Cepet, ya?" 

Baru saja telepon ditutup, benda itu langsung berdering lagi. Kali ini Sehun. Baekhyun langsung menyerukan optimismenya yang tadi sempat menghilang.  
"Bakalan aku lawan dia! Mati-matian!"  
"ANDWEEE!" teriak Sehun menggelegar. "Jangan ngelawan! Jangan kamu tantang Chanyeol! kamu bisa abis, tau!"  
"Hah!?" Baekhyun langsung membeku. Sedetik kemudian menjadi panik. "Trus, aku mesti gimana dooong?"  
"Ikutin aja apa maunya! Jangan lawan Chanyeol! Malah ancur nanti! Sekarang di mana posisi kamu? Biar aku susul! Di mana!?" 

Belum sempat menjawab, Baekhyun mendengar bunyi besi diketuk logam. Dia menoleh dan langsung ternganga. Chanyeol berdiri di balik pintu jeruji besi. Yeoja itu memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun menutup telepon. Seperti terhipnotis, Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. 

"Tolong buka pintunya."  
"A... aku nggak pegang kuncinya."  
Kedua alis tebal Chanyeol kontan terangkat. Kaget dia.  
"Jadi kamu sengaja mengunci diri di luar situ? Nanti kamu bisa kering lho, Chagi..." Yeoja itu lalu tertawa geli.

"Kalo gitu, sebentar aku cari kuncinya. Tapi inget..." Kedua matanya menajam dan tawanya menghilang. "Jangan kontak siapa pun! Paham?"  
"I... iya." Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengangguk.  
"Sini. Jangan berdiri di tempat panas begitu."

Ketika Baekhyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pintu jeruji besi. Ditatapnya Baekhyun lurus-lurus. 

"Jangan buang-buang tenaga untuk hal yang udah jelas nggak ada gunanya," ucapnya. Halus tapi tajam. Yeoja itu kemudian balik badan dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Begitu tubuh Chanyeol menghilang, Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan mengeluh pelan. 

Lunglai, diseretnya langkah menuju teras tangga. Satu-satunya tempat yang terlindung dari sengatan matahari. Tubuhnya luruh disana, jatuh terduduk. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengangkat ponselnya yang terus berdering. Tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ikuti saran Sehun. Turuti saja kemauan Chanyeol.

...

Saat Chanyeol kembali, Baekhyun sedang duduk membelakangi tangga. Meringkuk di antara pintu jeruji besi dan tembok sempit yang membentuk teras—sedikit tempat yang terbebas dari sinar matahari. Ponselnya terus berdering tapi Yeoja itu tidak berniat mengangkatnya. 

Chanyeol menatap pemandangan yang sesungguhnya mengenaskan itu. Mengharukan sekaligus menyedihkan. Tapi sifat posesifnya membuatnya memandang berbeda. Dia sayang Yeoja ini. Sudah diperlihatkannya berkali-kali. Dengan sikap juga kata-kata. Jadi seharusnya yang dia terima adalah balasan yang sama. Sikap yang sama. Perasaan yang sama. Bukannya malah berani menyukai orang lain dan bermain di belakangnya! 

Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar bunyi gembok dibuka. Dia mendongak, dan Chanyeol jadi tertegun saat mendapati Baekhyun ternyata sedang menangis. Tanpa suara. Dibukanya pintu jeruji besi di belakang Baekhyun. Hanya sedikit. Hanya agar terbentuk celah agar dia bisa duduk di belakang Yeoja ini. Agar bisa dipeluknya Baekhyun bukan hanya dengan keseluruhan fisiknya, tapi juga dengan seluruh hati dan pikirannya. 

Dan saat gadis itu telah berada di dalam pelukannya, dengan jemari tangannya Chanyeol menghapus air mata itu tanpa bicara. Baekhyun menyurukkan mukanya di dada Chanyeol. Pasrah sudah. Tempat yang paling tenang memang justru terletak di pusat pusaran badai.  
Sementara itu ponsel Baekhyun terus berbunyi, tapi Yeoja itu sama sekali tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Sudah tidak ada gunanya. 

"Sini HP-nya. Aku yang jawab kalo kamu nggak mau," bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya. Dengan sikap dan nada suara yang tetap tenang, Chanyeol menjawab panggilan beruntun itu. Ponselnya sendiri sudah dia nonaktifkan sejak tadi. Sepertinya semua penelepon itu melontarkan pertanyaan awal yang sama, karena untuk ketiga kalinya Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menjawab... 

"Ada sama aku. Ini sekarang lagi aku peluk. ... Nggak. ... Kata siapa? ... Dia baik-baik aja. ... Kenapa? ... Mau ngomong? ... Sori, kayaknya dia lagi nggak pingin ngomong. Ngomong aja sama aku, sama aja kok." Saat menerima telepon dari Luhan, suara Chanyeol sempat meninggi. 

"Yang sopan kalo ngomong sama aku, Lu! aku bukan Sehun. Jangan bikin aku marah. ... Ada sama aku. ... Tadi udah aku bilang, kan? ... aku apain?" Sesaat Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Mau tau aja urusan orang!" Diputusnya pembicaraan. Kemudian Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sahabat kamu itu usil, ya? Dia tanya, kamu mau aku apain? Bener-bener nggak sopan! 

Luhan ini! keluh Baekhyun dalam hati. Nggak tau aku lagi disandera, apa?  
Kai menanyakan posisi. Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan kalimat puitis.  
"Di tempat langit terasa sangat dekat," ucapnya sambil menahan geli. Kemudian ditutupnya telepon. 

Sehun tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi selain apakah Baekhyun ada bersama Chanyeol. Sehun tahu, dalam situasi seperti ini, percuma mengajak bicara Chanyeol panjang-lebar. Hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan. Sementara Kyungsoo, saking cemasnya memikirkan nasib Baekhyun, tanpa sadar dia berbicara pada Chanyeol dengan kalimat-kalimat dan intonasi suara seperti seorang polisi yang sedang membujuk buronan—yang mengancam akan menembak sandera—agar menyerah. Atau seperti seorang ibu yang sedang membujuk anaknya yang ngambek. Hasilnya? Chanyeol malah tertawa terbahak-bahak! 

Tubuh Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol jadi ikut terguncang-guncang.  
"Dengerin nih si Eyang..." Chanyeol mengaktifkan speaker agar mereka bisa mendengarkan bersama. Baekhyun pun mendengar kalimat-kalimat Kyungsoo yang diucapkan dengan nada membujuk itu.  
Kata Kyungsoo, cintu itu nggak bisa dipaksa. Hati nggak bisa dikekang. Meskipun Chanyeol berhasil mempertahankan Baekhyun, itu sia-sia saja. Karena yang berhasil dipertahankan hanya tubuhnya. Sama sekali bukan hati, perasaan, apalagi cintanya. Justru akibatnya akan lebih menghancurkan. Menjijikkan banget! Nggak tau ngutip dari mana tuh anak. Pantes aja Chanyeol jadi ketawa ngakak. 

"Kalo sama aku, cinta bisa dipaksa kok, Kyung." ucap Chanyeol kalem. "Malah aku punya banyak cara untuk memaksa, cinta atau tidak cinta..." Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol langsung memutuskan pembicaraan. 

"Matiin aja, ya?" bisiknya. "Menganggu sekali mereka itu." Baekhyun tidak menjawab, karena memang tidak ada gunanya. Itu bukan permintaan persetujuan. Dan memang tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menonaktifkan ponsel Baekhyun meskipun pemiliknya tidak mengatakan "Ne...". Mendadak suasana jadi terasa begitu sunyi. Sunyi yang mencekam dan menimbulkan ketakutan. Baekhyun berusaha keras mengusir bayangan-bayangan mengerikan dari pikirannya. Kembali dibenamkannya wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Berharap kepasrahannya itu bisa mencegah yang terburuk terjadi. 

Sepasang mata Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dilihatnya perlahan melembut. Yeoja itu lalu menundukkan kepala. Diciumnya puncak kepala Baekhyun. Kemudian dia tengadahkan wajah Baekhyun. Diciumnya kedua dahinya, kedua pipinya, ujung hidungnya, dan terakhir, bibirnya. Dibelainya punggung Yeoja itu, kemudian dia perketat pelukannya. 

Pelukan yang kali ini terasa hangat dan nyaman. Pelukan yang membuat Baekhyun mengeluh dan nelangsa dalam hati. Kalau saja orang ini tidak sakit jiwa, pasti dirinya akan sangat bahagia. Ketika akhirnya keduanya menuruni tangga dan kembali ke dunia nyata, mereka sudah terlihat seperti pasangan yang berbahagia. Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang tampak begitu cerah, sedang merangkul ceweknya yang...meskipun tidak terlihat ceria, justru pucat, tapi tidak terlihat sedang sedih juga. 

Karena pemandangan Chanyeol merangkul atau memeluk ceweknya adalah pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa, tidak satupun orang yang melihat mereka akan mengira bahwa, khusus untuk kali ini, ada prosesi panjang dan menakutkan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Bahwa Yeoja yang sedang dirangkulnya saat ini bukan dalam kondisi sukarela apalagi cinta, tapi karena putus asa setelah gagal melarikan diri.

...

Keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak diketahui dan tidak bisa dikontak membuat panik keempat teman mereka. Terutama Luhan. Dengan lunglai Yeoja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan dan... menangis! 

Menangis yang benar-benar menangis. 

Sehun, Kai, dan Kyungsoo menatap terpana. Sehun langsung bergerak saat dilihatnya tubuh Luhan meluruh. Ditahannya tubuh Luhan dengan kedua tangan. Melihat itu, Kai menggamit lengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bicara. 

Sehun membawa Luhan ke satu ruang kelas yang kosong, tidak jauh dari situ. Dia tidak ingin ada yang memergoki Yeoja ini sedang menangis sesenggukan begini. Ditutupnya pintu lalu ditariknya sebuah kursi untuk Luhan. Dengan sabar ditunggunya sampai tangis Luhan mereda. Kalau saja masih bisa, pasti udah aku peluk Yeoja ini, Sehun mengeluh dalam hati. 

"Kalau sampai Baekhyun kenapa-napa, aku ancurin Chanyeol," ucap Sehun ketika akhirnya tangis Luhan mereda. Luhan menghapus air matanya lalu mengangkat muka. "Emang ada gunanya? Kalo mau ngancurin dia, ya sebelum Baekhyun kenapa-napa!" 

Sesaat Sehun terdiam. Kemudian dia menghela napas, lalu menarik sebuah kursi ke depan Luhan.

"Aku kenal Chanyeol dari balita, Lu. Makanya aku bilang sama Baekhyun, kalo mau aman, ikuti aja apa maunya Chanyeol." 

"Ikuti aja apa maunya!?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kamu sama Chanyeol tuh kalo sayang sama orang caranya begini, ya? Malah disakitin. Gimana kalo benci? Diancurin kali, ya?" 

Sehun tersentak. Sesaat Yeoja itu merasa tertampar. Kedua rahangnya mengatup keras saat dia berdiri untuk mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jinsnya.  
"Kai, temenin aku ke tempat Chanyeol!"Tak lama Kai muncul bersama Kyungsoo.  
"Pasti mereka ada di sana?" tanya Kai. Sehun tidak menjawab. Yeoja itu justru menatap Kyungsoo. "Titip Luhan, Kyung. Tolong anter sampe rumah."  
"Iya." Kyungsoo mengangguk. 

Sesaat Sehun menatap Luhan, kemudian mengajak Kai pergi.

Tbc.

Preview next chap

"Pintu nggak aku tutup, tapi jangan coba-coba lari kayak tadi ya, Chagi!"

"Karena kamu sudah bersikap manis dan cukup kooperatif, kecuali waktu kabur-kabur tadi, aku nggak akan tanya soal Namja yang lagi kamu suka itu."

"KAI!" teriak Sehun. Seketika pintu terbanting terbuka dan Kai menerjang masuk. "Bawa Baekhyun pergi! Cepet!"

"Mau kamu pukulin aku sampe ancur juga, aku nggak bisa ngasih tau, karena aku emang nggak tau. Nggak ada yang tau. Cuma Kai yang tau, dia bawa ke mana si Baekhyun."

...

Terima kasih banyak banyak buat yang review dan ngasih saran ya. Sekarang aku jd lebih mudah deh buat ngeditnya. Dan aku minta maaf buat typonya ya soalnya aku klo ngedit biasanya abis saur jadi rada ngantuk hehehe. Dan yang nanya crack pair. Tenang ga ada kok. Okedeh sekali lagi terima kasih udah mau baca dan review.

Gomawo 


End file.
